What If: Volume 1
by dan-yoda
Summary: Based on the comic series, this shows what happens if the heroes are evil and the villians are all the good in the marvel universe!
1. Mirage

WHAT IF  
  
VOLUME I  
  
BY yodaman  
  
Life. What is life? Is it the thing that makes us what we are? Is it some supernatural force that creates and destroys us? Or is it the chain of events that make up each of our days? Either way, life goes on and on and the events that happen to and around you happen and never change. But, what if they changed? What if the world you knew had been "re-imagined"? Would it be for the better? For the worse? Would the whole entire world be at stake or would nothing at all change at these courses of events? Some people wonder. And this is for those people who wonder. Today's question is: "What if the heroes we know and trust became the villains we hate and despise?" I am here to answer this question in this special edition of "What If". So sit back. The nature of the universe waits.  
  
Issue I  
  
Mirage  
  
Nick Rogers was your everyday policeman. He spend every single day guarding the doors to Spyder electronics, a large, skyscraper sized building smack in the middle of New York City. His job was to guard the doors of the warehouse. He didn't know why anyone would want to guard the warehouse, but he did his job like always, which was really boring.  
  
"Tom", said Nick to his partner. "Anything new happening?"  
  
"No", said Tom. "Today's a sale, though".  
  
"Spyder always has sales", said Nick. "That's why they had enough money to make the store a skyscraper, you idiot.'  
  
"Sorry", said Tom. "What about the baddies?"  
  
"Nothing special", said Nick. "Spider-Man killed Electra, though. I think it was a gunfight or something"  
  
"No way", said Tom. "Elektra has those gun things".  
  
"Oh", said Tom. "Well, it's not like they're going to come get us or anything". Then, almost right on cue, two arrows shot through the room. One hit Tom in the throat, and the other hit Nick in the forehead. They both died instantly. Then Hawkeye, member of the Avengers, walked into the room.  
  
"All clear", said Hawkeye. Then the rest of the present Avengers (Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, and Ant Man) walked into the room.  
  
"Spread out", said Captain America. "Make sure no one else is alive. Expect company soon as well. You know what to do." Black Widow and Ant Man walked into the warehouse, while Hawkeye guarded the place and the Captain and Thor looked out the window. Then several screams were heard inside the warehouse (in which Black Widow and Ant Man were killing everyone), but another faint noise could be heard. It sounded like the sound of an army approaching.  
  
"The enemy doth approach", said Thor. Captain America and Hawkeye then took defensive positions. A few seconds later, they then made the sound out as a bunch of police officers heading towards them, ready to arrest them. Captain America then picked up his shield and threw it. It knocked down about ten of the officers, but more kept coming.  
  
"Don't worry", said Hawkeye. "I'll pick 'em off before they get a cha- " Then, out of nowhere, bullets flew everywhere, hitting each of the Avengers. Then the policemen disappeared and in their place came Dr. Doom, Deadpool, Sabretooth, Mysterio, and Shocker.  
  
"Doom", said Captain America. "This ends now".  
  
"Yes", said Doom. "It will". The two groups then just stared at each other without blinking or making a single sound.  
  
"WE FIGHT!!!" yelled Thor. Then each of the superheroes clashed in a big super powered fight. Now, you might think these are the characters you know and read about in those comic book things, but these are not them. This story is set in another dimension, where the heroes you've grown to love are the villains you hate and the villains you hate are the heroes you must trust. This world is a cruel and vile world that most people would not be fond of staying or visiting. The world is run by a corrupt Peter Parker who is warring with other superheroes for ultimate control of the world, and there is a rebellion (as you already know). So anyway..  
  
As the group fought with each other, Deadpool sneakily walked away from the brawl and into the storage room. As he walked in, he saw blood and gore everywhere from the job that Black Widow and Antman did. He didn't care about the gore, so he just ran up the steps that obviously led to the technology that they were trying to get. He then walked into each of the dozens of rooms on each floor to look for the technology, but he was unsuccessful. He then walked to each floor and finally he reached the top floor, which only had one room.  
  
"Bingo", said Deadpool. He then walked in and saw a big machine. This had to be the one Doom talked about. It was so huge and beautiful. He walked up to it to touch it but he felt a punch from behind. He then turned around and saw Black Widow. He then unsheathed his swords and slashed them and her. She used her enhanced reflexes to dodge all the slashes, so Deadpool got tired after a while, so he threw his blades at her while drawing his gun. While she dodged the swords, he aimed at her forehead and shot her. She died instantly. He then walked up to the machine and looked at all the switches. There was a bunch of different colored ones that surrounded one big one. He was about to push the big one when he heard a voice.  
  
"Deadpool", said the voice. It was Captain America. "Don't push the button. You don't know what you're doing".  
  
"Like I'd listen to you?" asked Deadpool. He pushed the button and then the world went blank for a few seconds. Then it went un-blank and realized he was in the middle of New York City, but it wasn't the New York City he knew. This one was cleaner and had more buildings. It wasn't the war-ravaged New York he was used to. He then realized what the machine was for. It was a dimension-traveling machine. 


	2. Cannonball

*This chapter has scenes that are based on the X-Men movie, so I could give Rogue a name. Thanks  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
Cannonball  
  
Professor Charles Francis Xavier had ordered the X-Men on another mission- to recover a mutant named Samson Guthry, otherwise known as Cannonball. He had the power to generate thermochemical energy as a blast field, which can act as propulsion, or basically become a flying ball. He had been avoiding gangs for some time, for they persecuted him because of not only his belonging to another gang, but because of his powers. Xavier had sent Scott Summers (Cyclops), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), and Rogue (Marie D'Ancanto) to find him. So far, they had been searching for a few hours, and no matches.  
  
"Why does Xavier even care about this mutant?" asked Logan.  
  
"Because he is a mutant", said Scott.  
  
"But he's nothing more than a gangster", said Logan. "What can he contribute to us?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing", laughed Scott. "Xavier's just being the Good Samaritan he is and trying to help every mutant in New York".  
  
"Figures", said Logan. He then looked at Marie and saw the sad, miserable face she had on since the incident at Alkali Lake.  
  
"What is it", asked Logan. "You've been this way since Alkali Lake. What happened there that's upsetting you? You never did any of the fighting".  
  
"Exactly", said Marie. "I could've saved Jean." Scott then gave her a dirty look and she stopped talking. Ever since the loss of Jean Grey, Scott had been a very different person. He got real mad when anyone talked about Jean Grey. He was also very gloomy all the time, and never talked to anyone unless they talked to him. She knew it must be hard to loose the love of her life. Just imagining Bobby having the same fate as Jean made her spine chill and her blood run as cold as a stream on the North Pole.  
  
"KURT!" yelled Scott. Marie then turned around and saw Kurt lying on the ground covered in blood. As she walked closer she could see that the bleeding was caused by several slashes across his body.  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!" yelled Scott.  
  
"B.by Broadway", mumbled Kurt. "There are e..e..eight of them."  
  
"Who did this to you?" asked Logan.  
  
"The red one", said Kurt. "Beware the r.r.red one". Then dropped dead on the ground. Marie hadn't known Kurt for very long, and the only time she saw him was when they went to Alkali Lake together, and even then she didn't see  
  
"Broadway is a long walk from here", said Scott. "It's about an hour or two from here. And it must've taken Nightcrawler at least twenty minutes to get there, so this happened a while ago. We have no chance of stopping them".  
  
"We have one", said Logan. He then ran out into the street and wasn't seen for a minute. He then came back driving a green Hummer and stopping it in front of the two.  
  
"Get in", said Logan. The two then got in and fastened their seat belts."  
  
"How did you get this car?" asked Scott.  
  
"Why do you give a damn?" asked Logan. Logan then drove off to avenge the X-Men's latest casualty.  
  
Victor Creed, otherwise known as Sabretooth, was battling his enemy when the world then went blank and he realized that he was in New York City. But he actually wasn't in New York City, since New York City had been ravaged by Sentinels in 1997 and then rebuilt by Victor Von Doom. But this city showed no sign of Sentinel attack or any other kind of attack. It seemed to be perfectly intact. But this was impossible, unless they went to another dimension. But that was impossible too. But Deadpool was gone during the battle, maybe he had.  
  
"DIE!" yelled Deadpool. Victor then turned around and saw Wade shooting at someone with one of his laser cannons. But that someone seemed to teleport each time he was shot as, but Wade finally used his personal transportation unit to catch up with the guy. Wade finally was able to get a shot at the man (who had strange blue skin and a tail) and hit him in the leg. Wade then unsheathed his swords and started slicing at the blue man.  
  
"NO!" yelled Dr. Doom, but it was too late. By the fifth time he was slashed, the blue man teleported away and all that was left was a puddle of blood. Everyone then ran up to see what happened (including Captain America and his team).  
  
"MURDERERS!" yelled Thor. "THY SHALL FIGHT THEE MURDERERS!" Everyone then drew their weapons and started to fight each other once again. The two groups then clashed with each other and the fighting began. Victor's animal instincts kicked in and he just lunged for the nearest enemy. Every few minutes he would lunge from one enemy to another, trying to kill each one but was unsuccessful at each attempt. After a few minutes, the police came but Wade took care of them easily. They even brought in helicopters and armored tanks, but Wade also destroyed them. After half an hour of fighting, thought, the strangest thing ever happened. A green Hummer zoomed into the battlefield and three people came out. One had claws on each of his hands, the other had lasers coming out of his hands, and the other didn't seem to do anything special. The clawed man immediately lunged at Victor and put his claws up to his throat.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead", growled the clawed man.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Victor said as he pushed the clawed man away.  
  
"I killed you at Liberty Island", said the clawed man.  
  
"There's no such thing as a 'Liberty Island'", said Victor. "YOU LIE!" The clawed man then prepared to charge for him but was interrupted when Hawkeye launched an arrow into his side. Victor then ran over to Dr. Doom, who taking a break from all the fighting.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you", said Victor.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Doom.  
  
"I don't think we're in the right universe", said Victor. "The clawed man said he killed me on some 'Liberty Island'."  
  
"But how do you know he's telling the truth?" asked Doom.  
  
"Just look at the buildings", said Victor. "No sign of Sentinel attack or anything". Doom then looked at the buildings and saw that they were perfectly intact. He then realized that for once in his life, Victor Creed might be telling the truth.  
  
"FALL BACK!" yelled Doom. "FOLLOW ME!" Doom then ran off in the distance and the rest of his group followed. Hawkeye shot at the group, but Captain America stopped him.  
  
"Don't shoot", said the Captain. "Let them command their own fates. I don't think they will last more than a week in the city". Even though it seemed impossible, the Captain would soon find out that he was right. 


	3. Doomed

CHAPTER III  
  
DOOMED  
  
Kenny Jones was in his police car, on the streets of New York City, waiting for trouble. He would do this every night and never see anything from a speeding car to a bloody massacre. His buddy, Schwartz Anderson, was driving around the city just to find anything interesting to make Kenny's life fun. But like always, Kenny knew that there would be nothing like every night in his life. But tonight was a special night. Once Kenny heard Schwartz on the speaker, he jumped to answer it.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!?!?!?!?!" asked an overjoyed Kenny. "IS IT INTERESTING?"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Schwartz. "I found a strange gun and several bloodied arrows near Hummingbird way."  
  
"I'm on it!" yelled Kenny. He then started his car and drove as fast as he could. He didn't care if he sped or not. This was one of the happiest moments in his life. Hummingbird way wasn't very far from where he was stationed, so he arrived there rather quickly. But when he arrived there he was in a state of shock, for a man in red, white, and blue spandex was holding Schwartz by the throat.  
  
"I'm telling you I don't know jack shit about them", said Schwartz.  
  
"Oh really?" exclaimed the spandex man. He then broke Schwartz's neck and threw him on the ground. "Now you do". That was the very last straw for Kenny. Not only did this superhero wannabie kill his best friend, but also he ruined one of the best moments of his life. Kenny then pulled out his gun and aimed it at the spandex man.  
  
"You think you can stop me?" said the spandex man.  
  
"You don't have any weapons on you", Kenny said cockily. "I'd like to see you try".  
  
"Okay", said the spandex man. "You'll get your wish". The spandex man then threw his shield as he would a boomerang, and it was aimed at Kenny. Kenny knew he couldn't block the attack or shoot it down, so he just covered his head and prayed that somehow, he wouldn't die. A laser bolt then came out of nowhere and destroyed the shield. A large, animal-like man then jumped out of the bushes and leaped at the spandex man. A man in purple armor and a Viking-looking man walked out to attack the spandex man's attacker, but the spandex man waved them off.  
  
"YOU WIN DOOM!" yelled the spandex man. "BUT THIS ONE POLICE MAN WILL DO YOU NO GOOD! NOT WITH THE WORLD AT STAKE." The animal man then looked in the distance and saw four people in strange outfits walk out.  
  
"It's okay Sabretooth", said a man cloaked in green. Sabretooth let the spandex man go, and he and his two allies ran away. The five other people walked up to him and gave him weird stares. Kenny crouched up against the car, covering his head expecting them to kill him. But the five did nothing, and just let him be.  
  
"Talk to him", said the cloaked man. "We need him on our side". A man in red and black spandex walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"To put this short", said the red spandex man, "We are not from the world in which you live your little life. We are in a world where evil prevails over good and where what good is left is all that stands between life and death. We are the few good men that live in our world".  
  
"How can I believe you?" asked Kenny. "You look like people from Batman".  
  
"What's a Batman?" asked the red spandex man. "Is he with the others?"  
  
"He's just a fictional character I admire", said Kenny. "But how did you get here?"  
  
"It's my fault", said the red spandex man. "I touched a button I wasn't supposed to, and WALA! I'm here."  
  
"We need you to get us back", said the cloaked man.  
  
"I don't believe you", said Kenny. The red spandex man then grabbed a weird gun and shot it at the tree. Lasers came out of the gun and blew up the tree.  
  
"I saved your life with this baby", said the red spandex man. "If you don't appreciate that, you can be the tree".  
  
"Okay okay", said Kenny. "I'll help you. But what do you want with me?"  
  
"A place to stay", said a man with big, metal gloves. "And money".  
  
"I have some money", said Kenny. "My place doesn't have room for five people."  
  
"Do you know any other places?" asked the red spandex man. "I can take care of the people problem."  
  
"Okay", said Kenny. "There's an apartment across the street that's filled with nothing but druggies. I've always wanted them dead."  
  
"The more meat the better", said the red spandex man.  
  
"Can you lead us there?" asked a man with a fish bowl on his head.  
  
"Yes", said Kenny. "My car can't fit six, so I guess we will walk".  
  
"Then we shall walk", said the cloaked man. "Lead the way". Kenny walked into the direction of the druggie apartments. The red spandex man then walked up to Kenny and leaned against him.  
  
"By the way, my name's Deadpool..." 


	4. The Goodies and the Baddies

CHAPTER IV  
  
THE GOODIES AND THE BADDIES  
  
Kenny led the group to the "Druggie Castle", as he liked to call it. The walk lasted twenty minutes, so he was able to get acquainted with all five of them, and learned all their wacky names. They even came up with the group names, which were the "Goodies" (Kenny insisted that they should be called the Batmen), and Captain America and their group was the "Baddies". Kenny grew to like the Goodies in the short period of time he had been with them, and he hoped that they would be together for a while. He even prayed to god that they would give him superpowers and a spandex costume like the other ones. But he knew that was an impossibility, but he thought it was impossible for Batman people to live.  
  
"Is this the place?" asked Doom, pointing to a run down apartment complex.  
  
"Yes", said Kenny.  
  
"I'll take this place", said Mysterio. "Just find a place to hide for a second." Everyone then hid behind a tree or a bush while Mysterio did his job. He opened the door to the apartment very quietly and waved his hands in a strange fashion. Then, several policemen came out of his hands and stormed the apartment. A minute later, every single druggie ran out of the apartment and never went back to it again.  
  
"Clear", said Mysterio. Everyone then got out of the bushes and followed Mysterio into the apartment. They walked in to find bags of cocaine, marijuana, heroine, and other drugs all over the floor. Shocker then tried to pick up all the bags, but Doctor Doom went up to him.  
  
"Not now, Herman", said Doom. "You don't want me to force you into rehab again, now do you?  
  
"No", said Shocker. Shocker then dropped the bags and walked away.  
  
"You won't believe this", said Sabretooth. They walked into each room and saw nothing but drugs and drug-covered mattresses.  
  
"How can anyone live here?" complained Mysterio. "We'll die here!"  
  
"Yeah", laughed Sabretooth. "This is Herman's home". Shocker then tried to bring down the walls on Sabretooth, but Doom threw him back before anything bad could happen.  
  
"Didn't you say you had money?" asked Mysterio.  
  
"Yes", said Kenny. "But that will cost around $10,000".  
  
"Any banks around here?" asked Deadpool as he upholstered his guns.  
  
"Don't you dare think about it", yelled Doom. "Can you afford that expense?"  
  
"Barely", said Kenny. "I'll only do it if you pay me back".  
  
"Don't worry", snarled Sabretooth. "We will".  
  
"Okay", said Kenny. "But we have to sleep on the ground tonight. The furniture stores don't open until morning."  
  
"JUST GREAT!" yelled Mysterio. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GERMS ARE ON THOSE BEDS? I'D RATHER DIE THAN SLEEP ON ANY OF THOSE!" Quentin then stormed off to one of the rooms and slammed the doors.  
  
"Take his example and go to bed", yelled Doom. "ALL OF YOU!" Everyone than ran off to a room, except Doom and Wade. "That includes you, Wade".  
  
"But Doc", said Wade. "I have a real bad feeling about this".  
  
"The beds or this whole damn situation?" asked Doom, "which was all caused by you".  
  
"The Captain told me not to touch the button", yelled Wade. "I didn't want him to have his way".  
  
"Steve Rogers has some intelligence, you know", said Doom. "A lot more than you. Probably more than me".  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Wade. "You're the smartest person around."  
  
"OH YEAH?!" yelled Doom. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wade then stormed off to the nearest room and slammed the door. Victor decided he should take his own his advice and go to kid.  
  
"Damn you, Wade", thought Doom as he removed his armor and lay on the ground. Hank Pym then let out an insane, wild laugh that couldn't even wake up the smallest of ants. 


	5. Of Giants and Ants

CHAPTER V  
  
OF GIANTS AND ANTS  
  
Hank Pym, who had been hiding in Doctor Doom's cloak for the past day, finally got out once he heard that Doom was asleep. He then grew to normal size and drew out a knife. He then took one look at Victor Von Doom's real face, which was absolutely perfect, except for a small scratch on his right check.  
  
"Fool", thought Pym. "He looked better without the armor. Oh well, he just might look even prettier with blood all over his body." He then drew the knife and cut his throat. Doom then made several gagging noises before finally collapsing on the floor. Those were the last noises that Victor Von Doom would ever make.  
  
"I heard that", said Deadpool as he opened the door. Pym then threw his knife at Wade, but he easily dogged the attack. Deadpool then charged at Pym and threw him out the window. Pym then laughed an insane laugh, a laugh that could never mean something good.  
  
"Do you actually think you made things worse for me?" yelled Pym. Gradually, Pym then grew larger and larger until he reached 50 feet tall. "It was for the better". Wade then launched himself at Pym, but Pym swatted Wade away. Wade then fell into the trees and lay on the floor.  
  
"Who else wants a taste of the Great Goliath?" yelled Pym. Then, the rest of the Goodies jumped out of the apartment and landed on the floor.  
  
"I do", said Shocker. He then slammed his fists onto the ground, which caused the apartment to vibrate violently. As the Goodies ran out of the way, the apartment collapsed onto Goliath. Goliath was brought down to the ground, but was able to get back up shortly after. Mysterio then waved his hands and created a vision of millions of ants encircling Goliath, who was unaffected.  
  
"You visions won't work on me, Quentin", yelled Goliath. Kenny even tried to shoot at Pym, but the bullets barely did any damage. But suddenly, something hit Pym in the back, who turned around once he felt the pain. He then saw Wade holding his two lasers at Goliath.  
  
"You forgot my healing powers", teased Deadpool. Goliath then charged at Wade, who unsheated his swords and charged at Goliath. Once Pym got in close range with Wade, he slashed his swords at Pym's feet, which resulted in two nasty cuts on his legs. While Pym was busy with the cuts, Wade threw a strange device at Pym and pressed a button on his costume. An electric field then surrounded Goliath. The field then began to electrocute Goliath while he was held in place. Several minutes after a long and painful electrocution, Goliath was dead.  
  
"Quentin", said Wade as he deactivated the electric shield around Goliath. "Go find anything of use in Goliath's costume. Victor, go through the ruble and find anything of use. Don't even bother with Doom's body". As the two acknowledged him and went off to their tasks, Kenny ran up to Wade.  
  
"How can you just ignore Doom?" yelled Kenny. "He died in the line of duty!"  
  
"An ant slit his throat in his sleep", said Wade. "I don't exactly call that 'in the line of duty'".  
  
"BUT HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND COMRADE!" yelled Kenny.  
  
"You're damn right he was", yelled Wade. "But he would've wanted me to leave his body here. He would've wanted me to just go on without him. You know why? That's what our enemies do. That's why they are so successful at destroying us and finding our every move. Just a couple of years ago, the Goodies were made up of hundreds of people of different nationalities and powers, and we would've defeated the Baddies in an all brawl battle anytime. But, we didn't have all the smarts. That's why Captain America sought us out until we were destroyed one by one by one by one until there were only five left, so he could toy with us and have his fun. He also had many cronies, but we destroyed them. They didn't care about their deceased, unlike us. Even though it is an evil quality, you must rely on evil qualities to live in my world, and while my enemies still breathe the precious air that I one day hope to breath, I will use those evil qualities to complete my one life's purpose- to destroy Captain America forever. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir", said Kenny very quietly. He had always viewed Deadpool as a soulless person who cared for his comrades but was also a violent and disturbed soul, but with the death of the Doctor Deadpool seemed to be showing his more gentle side.  
  
"Wade", yelled Mysterio. "I think I found something." Wade and the other Goodies then ran over and saw Quentin holding a sheet of paper. "I found this in Pym's pocket. There's a science convention going on in this city, and some Doctor Otto Octavius built the main attraction, which is a machine that looks exactly like the one you activated.  
  
"Super", said Wade. "Kenny, do you know how to get to this 'City Hall' thing?"  
  
"Yes", said Kenny.  
  
"Then we shall leave tomorrow at sunrise", said Wade. "For now you shall find a place to rest your head for the moment. Hurry up, you slugs!" Everyone then ran to find a resting place to avoid Wade's annoying yelling as he laughed at their reaction. He then laid underneath a tree and tried to fall asleep. Somehow, he knew that the next day would be a life-changing one. 


	6. Twist of Fate

CHAPTER VI  
  
TWIST OF FATE  
  
One the sun rose on the next day, the Goodies left the ruined apartment and headed for the Big Apple. Once there, Kenny directed them to city hall, where the massive science convention was being held.  
  
"Holy sheiza", cursed Sabretooth. There's hundreds of people and cars there. There's no possible way we can get to the machine without being noticed."  
  
"Yes there is", said Deadpool. "What's something that every one in New York fears?"  
  
"There recently were a bunch of attacks by some Green Goblin person", said Kenny.  
  
"I know him", said Mysterio. "He's my third cousin".  
  
"Can you make an illusion of him?" asked Wade.  
  
"Sure", said Mysterio.  
  
"Okay", said Wade. "I have a plan. Quentin, you will create an illusion of the Green Goblin attacking the place. I will run up to the machine, place a bomb on it, run out, and activate it. You guys will stay out here and cover me if anything goes wrong. Is that understood?" Everyone then nodded their heads. "Good. Now, Quentin."  
  
"With pleasure", said Quentin. He then waved his arms around so that the Green Goblin came out. The goblin then blew open the doors with a pumpkin bomb and then zoomed inside.  
  
"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" cackled the Green Goblin. He then threw pumpkin bombs in random places and each of them exploded. Practically every single guard in the building ran up and started shooting at him. As that was happening, Wade ran as fast as he could to the machine, which was bare due to the fact that everyone was hiding from the Green Goblin. Wade then placed a bomb on the machine and ran out of the way. He then pushed a button on his suit, which activated the bomb. Each of the guards then turned around and looked not only at Wade, but also at the machine. Wade also decided to look at the machine, which looked exactly like it did before he placed the bomb on the machine. Then the Green Goblin disappeared and the rest of the Goodies ran out. The guards then shot at the goodies and then the place was in chaos once more.  
  
As Sabretooth was slashing, Shocker was vibrating, and Kenny was shooting, Wade ran to the machine to make sure no one would get to it. But there was already a portly scientist with a lab coat and large classes at the machine.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY MACHINE!" yelled the scientist.  
  
"No one gives a damn", exclaimed Wade. He then grabbed the scientist and threw him across the room. He then looked at the machine and its buttons, but none of them had any labels. Last time he picked a button, he started this mess and caused the death of Doctor Doom. He would never do that again.  
  
"Oh my god", yelled Kenny. "Are those the Baddies?" Wade then turned around and saw the Baddies leap out of the window. While Hawkeye and Thor ran to the battlefield, Captain America threw his shield (he made another one) at Wade. Wade then drew his twin swords out, but Wade then drew a large, new sword out of his shield. It was rather thin, but it was decorated like the American flag. Steve then charged at Wade and began a duel. They then clashed swords for several minutes. Steve was rather new at swordplay, while Deadpool was unstoppable. Wade could easily predicted Steve's next move, while Wade was impossible to predict. As Steve lifted up his sword to hack on Wade's shoulder, wade easily rolled underneath Steve and gave him a big gash across his back. Steve then fell on the floor and Wade put the sword up to Steve's throat.  
"What are you going to do now, captain?" asked Wade.  
  
"This", said Steve. He then touched a button on the machine, and Deadpool backed off. A blue and red shield then encircled anything within 3 feet of the machine, including Wade and Steve. After a minute of encircling, the shield disappeared and Wade and Steve were gone. That's the last time they would ever be seen by human eyes.  
  
"While those events were unfolding, the other goodies were having a time of their own. They were all using what powers they had to disable (or in some instances, kill) the guards, or anyone who got near them. The guards seemed to empower them, due to the fact that they were all gathered to that spot once the fake Green Goblin attacked. After a minute of battling, though, the Baddies leaped through the window and into City Hall. While Captain America went over to battle Wade, Thor and Hawkeye went over to them. Surprisingly, Hawkeye only aimed his arrows at the policemen and Thor only swung his hammer at the Goodie's enemy. Once all the policemen were dead, Thor walked up to the Goodies.  
  
"Thou are here to help", said Thor. "Thou shall not kill thee".  
  
"How can we trust you", yelled Sabretooth. "You never trust us".  
  
"But thy must thrust thee for thy moment, for thy enemy approaches". Every one then turned around and saw several armored troopers jump out of the window. Before any of the Goodies or Baddies could react, a huge electro net was launched around them, except for Sabretooth. He was able to escape the launch and he pounced at one of the troopers. Then several bullets flew out of nowhere and hit Sabretooth in the head. A huge, menacing man then walked out of then shadows on his cane and stared at his prisoners.  
  
"Very good", said the huge man. "The Kingpin has his prey".  
  
"What shall we do with the prisoners?" asked the trooper.  
  
"Bring them to HYDRA", said Kingpin. "Madame Hydra will be pleased".  
  
"What about the dead animal?" asked another trooper.  
  
"Leave him here", said Kingpin. "He won't mind if we let him rot, now will he?"  
  
"No sir, he won't", said the trooper. They then picked up the electro net and threw them in a huge truck. The Goodies and Baddies knew that they lost their mission, at the cost of the world.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
